I am Just a Girl, You are Just a Boy
by frazzled
Summary: Unsettled by her experiences of the Tri Wizard Tournament, Fleur Delacour reaches out to Harry Potter to heal them both. Follow the growing friendship of Fleur and Harry through letters written behind the scenes of Harry's remaining Hogwarts years.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer... Just borrowing, Harry & Co aren't mine but belong to JK Rowling

Note from me: This is currently not betad. I am waiting on a response from a possible beta, so this may change slightly when I do get this betad. I just got impatient to post this first chapter. Being letters, my chapters may be short from time to time, but I will make up for it with the length of fic! I realise that Fleur's letters would normally have the grammatical errors of someone who is learning English, but apart from not knowing which errors would be appropriate, I'm sure they would get old quite fast to anyone reading.

Dear Harry,

I have been thinking of you quite often since I saw you last. I did mean to write earlier, however needed some time to come to terms with my experiences of this last year. I know it may seem completely self centered feeling so affected and out of touch when the sum of my experiences wouldn't even touch yours, but I felt totally unable to reach out to anyone when I felt like such a mess. I am not accustomed to this feeling of inadequacy, and am very hesitant in sharing any such feelings. However I have decided this must be overcome.

If you can't tell, this is me laid bare as I would never normally do, I'm trusting you with the knowledge of who I am, in the hope I can be of help to you, and in the hope you can be of help to me. You seem to have a few close friends, but sometimes it is easier to share things with someone who is not so close. I know only too well of living a life where friends can not truly understand. My problems may be on a smaller scale, but are no less real to me than yours.

Please consider keeping in touch, I know how I am perceived, and in many ways this is how I am, I do not apologise for it. However another part of me is just a girl... and regardless of all hype and bravery, I see that you are also just a boy. I believe we may be more alike than anyone might imagine.

I can be a good friend, and hope to become a friend to you.

Fleur Delacour

PS. Your number one fan, Gabby has asked that if I ever chat to you again to give you a big hug from her… bit hard through a letter, you 'll just have to imagine a big enthusiastic hug from a bratty but sweet 8 year old sister.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer... Just borrowing, Harry & Co aren't mine but belong to JK Rowling

Note from me: Being letters, my chapters may be short from time to time, but I will make up for it with the length of fic! I realise that Fleur's letters would normally have the grammatical errors of someone who is learning English, but apart from not knowing which errors would be appropriate, I'm sure they would get old quite fast to anyone reading.

This is actually still with my beta, I got a bit impatient and just had to post a new chapter, so I'm sorry if there are any glaring errors!

Dear Fleur,

I was kind of floored when I got your letter. When you mentioned hoping to see me again as we said goodbye at Hogwarts, I didn't really think you meant it, I thought you were just being polite. I am also surprised that you trusted me enough to open yourself up to me that way. I like to think that I am the type of guy you can trust, but according to the masses, some years I can do no wrong, and other years I am evil or I am an attention seeking brat… I wouldn't have been surprised if you didn't trust me to begin with. But I guess from what I do know of you, you wouldn't want to be considered one of the masses anyway.

I do understand where you are coming from and I think it would be nice to write to each other… but I'm not sure how open I can be in return. I'm not one to share much of my feelings or personal experiences. I'm getting a feeling this may change a little this year though. I am so frustrated and angry being stuck for no good reason in muggle suburbia cut off from all real news of the wizarding world. I wouldn't be surprised at all if I ended up just exploding at everyone when I see them next.

Have you heard any news about what is happening with Voldemort? I've been trying to watch the Muggle News and I glance at the front page of the Daily Prophet, but I haven't seen a word about it. Why on earth is everything so quiet? You'd think that even if Voldemort hadn't started attacks, there would still be an uproar about the fact that he is back.

I have no idea how close England and France are in the Wizarding world, so wasn't sure if I should even bother asking for news, but I remembered that you were planning to look for work here, so thought you might know some news you could pass on. Any news at all would be great. I'm currently getting lovely little notes from my friends hinting at fun times being had, and lots of news to share, and promises that we'll be seeing each other soon. I sometimes think I'd rather not get letters from them at all than get these horrible teasing hints. And from another side I have someone telling me to be patient and to not do anything rash. I honestly feel like asking "will spontaneously combusting from sheer frustration be counted as rash?"

Well, so much for keeping my feelings to myself. Looks like an emotional overflow year for me… won't I be fun. Ok, I'm going to send this off before I end up throwing this in the bin and writing a more socially correct letter. Only problem is that no one has ever really taught me the rules of polite correspondence so I'd never get the letter finished. So I'm just going to say... please excuse me if I come across as a clueless barbarian at times.

Quite often I am being told to trust various people, usually without any reason why I should. As scary as it is, I kinda feel like I've taken a stand by making the decision without any advice from others, to trust you. A very tiny stand in the grand scheme of things, but it has made me gain a bit more control of my situation.

I guess I should warn you though. According to my oh so newsy letters certain things can't be shared in case Hedwig is intercepted. I'm not sure if this is a real threat to worry about or if it is part of an international conspiracy to turn me into a mushroom, but I thought I'd warn you anyway. I know you are intelligent enough to know the difference between caution and overkill... starting to wonder about some other people I know though...

Hoping I haven't scared you off

Harry

PS. Hugs back to Gabby.

PPS. Have you found a job here yet? If so, I'd love to hear about it.


End file.
